monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Draculaura/Merchandise
Puppen Basic Veröffentlichung: Juli 2010'Model-Nummer:' N5946 *'Serie:' Basic' .jpg Basic 1.png|Artwork ' *'Sortiments-Nummer:' N2851 :Draculaura trägt ein pinke Weste mit zwei weiße Knöpfe über einem dark Shirt mit fishnet : sleeves ending in weiße frills. Ihr weiße jabot Kragen ist adorned mit ein pinke flower jewel. Below waist level, Draculaura dresses in ein short, weiße, frilly skirt mit schwarz lace underneath. Sie sports schwarz fishnet tights matching ihr Shirt, die at knee height becomes covered by ihr pinke boots. Ihr boots sind marked at the top mit grau Herzen, feauture schwarz shoelaces und at the bottom sind wind up in schwarz Schleifen. Ihr Sohlen und Absätze sind grau again. Draculaura accessorizes mit weiße safety pin Ohrringe. Ihr Haare ist in zwei Zöpfe. :Die Puppe comes mit ein schwarz und pinke Schirm mit ein grauen Schädel on top und ein schwarz Fledermaus at the handle, ein Count Fabulous Figur, ein lebensgroße pinke Bürste, einen pinken Puppenständer und ein Tagebuch. Dead Tired *'Serie:' Dead Tired *'Veröffentlichung:' November 2010 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *'Model-Nummer:' T8006 :The Jewelry Box Sarg ist ein schwarz Sarg mit pinke stylized Herz und Schleife decorations. Inside sind ein pinke Schleife-shaped pillow, ein pillow partially weiße mit pinke Herzen und partially pinke mit schwarz diagonal Linien, und ein weiße curtain mit pinke Herzen. There's ein weiße herzförmig tray, das can be attached to the Seite of the Sarg und the inside of the lid features ein pop-down "TV" set. On one Seite of the Sarg's lid ist ein holder von die Count Fabulous can hang. :The Jewelry Box Sarg comes mit ein lot of Zubehör in Puppengröße: pitcher, cup, saucer, journal und pen. Das Bett also comes mit ein lebensgroße pinke Fledermaus Ring. :Draculauras Dead Tired Puppe wird seperat verkauft. *'Serie:' Dead Tired *'Veröffentlichung:' Juni 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' V7972 *'Model-Nummer:' V7976 :Für ihren sleep-time look, Draculaura trägt ein ein pinke Blouse mit weiße Polka-Punkte und matching pants. The rest of ihr Shirt hat ein lighter shade of pinke mit schwarz Schleife on ein weiße Kragen. Ihr pants have the lighter shade of pinke belt mit ein Schleife. Ihr slippers have pinke fuzzy, Herz shaped, Fledermaus mit schwarz Flügel. Sie also hat ein pinke eye Maske mit weiße Polka Punkte. Ihr Haare ist in zwei high pigtails. :Die Puppe comes mit ein Puppengröße DVD case, ein lebensgroße pinke Bürste und einen pinken Puppenständer. *'Serie:' Dead Tired *'Veröffentlichung:' ??? *'Sortiments-Nummer:' X4514 *'Model-Nummer:' X4515 :Für ihr second Dead Tired release, sie trägt ein short pinke sleeping gown mit weiße edgings along the chest und gepunktet mit kleinen pinke Herzen mit Fledermaus Flügel. Sie hat ein matching sleeping Maske und bright pinke Skullete slippers mit Flügel on the Seiten. Ihr Haare ist tied back into ein ponytail. :Sie comes mit ein paper magazine. But no Bürste, Ständer of checklist wie wave 1 dead tired dolls Gloom Beach *'Serie:' Gloom Beach *'Veröffentlichung:' Dezember 2010; Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' T7987; Keine *'Model-Nummer:' T7993; Keine :Draculaura trägt ein schwarzen, einteiligen Badeanzug mit gelb-gepunktet pinken straps und pinke Herzen lined up vertically. Along the top ist ein line of weiße frills, und on the Badeanzug's chests rests ein pale pinke Schleife. The lower Teil of the suit ist gelb mit pinke Punkte, as well as pinke frills running von one hip to the andere along the back. Another pinke Schleife decorates the surve of Draculauras back. Sie finishes the look mit ein gelb waist wrap mit pinke Punkte, pinke sunglasses, gelb Schleife-shaped Ohrringe, und schwarz Sandalen mit mirrored pinke, und gelb straps. Ihr Haare ist offen; hüftlang. :Die Puppe comes mit ein Puppengröße bottle of SPF 500 Sonne-scream, ein lebensgroße schwarz Bürste, einen schwarzen Puppenständer, und ein semi-lebensgroße card addressed to Lagoona. :Draculauras Gloom Beach Puppe hat been veröffentlicht twice. Once as ein single und once as ein Teil of ein 5er-Pack mit Gloom Beach Versionen of Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile, und Ghoulia Yelps; the latter of die ist exclusive to the 5er-Pack. Bei der 5er-Pack Version von Draculaura fehlt die Karte und Bürste. Dawn of the Dance *'Serie:' Dawn of the Dance *'Veröffentlichung:' Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *'Model-Nummer:' V7967 :Draculaura trägt ein pinke und weiße Samt, strapless Kleid mit pinke ruffles at the top mit additonal weiße ruffles below. Sie trägt ein pinke shawl around ihr elbows, die ist tied in ein Schleife behind ihr back. Ihr accessories include ein weiße loose Kragen mit pinke jewel, ein weiße herzförmig top hat mit ein silver band und Schleife und ein weiße veil, pinke Herz-themed Ohrringe, und weiße loose manchettes mit pinke jewels. Ihr Schuhe sind schwarz mit pinke Herz shaped inverted Absätze, und pinke Sohlen. Ihr Haare ist tied in one ponytail down at the Seite. :Die Puppe comes mit ein pinke purse in the shape of ein Schleife, ein lebensgroße schwarz Bürste und einen schwarzen Puppenständer. Published on the back of ihr box ist ein Tagebuch excerpt. :Draculauras Dawn of the Dance Puppe hat been veröffentlicht exclusively as Teil of ein 3-Pack featuring the Dawn of the Dance Versionen of Clawdeen Wolf und Frankie Stein. School Clubs *'Serie:' School Clubs *'Veröffentlichung:' Oktober 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' T7980 *'Model-Nummer:' W2553 :The Fashion Pack enthält ein light pinke skinny striped Shirt mit puffy sleeves, pinke und schwarz suspenders mit hot pinke puffy capris, und weiße Kniestrümpfe mit pinke newspaper print designs on es. Ihr Schuhe sind schwarz ankle boots mit pinke coloring, das resembles the look of gaiters und pinke Absätze. Sie also trägt einen kleinen pinken Reporterhut. :Das Outfit comes mit ein schwarz-pinke camera, ein schwarze Rolle Film, und ein club description. School's Out *'Serie:' School's Out *'Veröffentlichung:' Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *'Model-Nummer:' V7961 :Draculaura trägt ein weiße balloon sleeved Shirt mit pinke lining at the wrists und ein pinke Schleife tied at the Kragen und below decorated mit pinke Polka Punkte. Sie trägt ein pinke ruffled knielanges Kleid while the front ist ein pinke, schwarz und gelb plaid pattern mit gelb Knöpfe an der Seite. Ihr Haare in zwei high curled ponytails. Sie also trägt gelb tights mit pinke Polka Punkte mit pinke und schwarz striped Schuhe mit gelb button stacked Absätze. :Die Puppe comes mit ein pinke Schirm mit schwarz cobweb-style decoration und ein pinke Schleife on top und ein Fledermaus-winged Herz at the handle, ein schwarz sargförmig purse mit pinke Herz decoaration, ein Tagebuch, ein lebensgroße pinke Bürste und einen pinken Puppenständer. :Die Puppe wurde nur in ein 2er-Pack mit der School's Out Clawd Wolf Puppe verkauft. Killer Style I *'Serie:' Killer Style I *'Veröffentlichung:' Juni 2010 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' W4138 *'Model-Nummer:' W4140 :Draculaura trägt ein long sleeved weiße Rollkragenpulli under ein schwarz short sleeved sweater mit red lining und kleine pinke Herzen. Sie trägt ein zwei layered frilly pinke skirt mit schwarz lace beneath each layer while one layer ist lighter than the andere. Sie also trägt fish-nets tights under schwarz Kniestrümpfe. Ihr Schuhe sind entirely pinke mit Schleife ankle straps und wedge Absätze engraved mit Herzen. Sie trägt ihr Haare down mit ihr bangs brushed to the Seite. Sie finalizes ihr look mit pinke Schleife-decorated Schädelette Ohrringe hanging down along ihr cheek. :Die Puppe comes mit ein Count Fabulous lebensgroße keychain, ein lebensgroße pinke Bürste und einen pinken Puppenständer. :A more detailed Version of the Outfit was veröffentlicht in the Day at the Maul clothing Pack. The keychain was also veröffentlicht as Teil of the Freakey Ring & Mirror series. Day at the Maul *'Serie:' Day at the Maul *'Veröffentlichung:' Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *'Model-Nummer:' V7969 :Draculaura trägt ein long sleeved weiße Rollkragenpulli under ein schwarz short sleeved sweater mit red lining und kleine pinke Herzen. Sie trägt ein zwei layered frilly pinke skirt mit schwarz lace beneath each layer while one layer ist lighter than the andere. Sie also trägt fish-nets tights under schwarz above the Kniestrümpfe, die have pinke Schleifen on them. Ihr Schuhe sind pinke mit Schleife ankle straps und silver wedge Absätze engraved mit Herzen. Sie trägt ihr Haare down mit ihr bangs brushed to the Seite und ein pinke herzförmig barrette to the andere Seite. Sie finalizes ihr look mit pinke Schleife-decorated weiße Schädelette Ohrringe hanging down along ihr cheek. :Das Outfit comes mit ein pinke herzförmig purse mit three pinke Schleifen down the center, ein pinker Drink und zwei Einkaufstaschen, eine von M&H und eine von XIII. :Das Outfit was verkauft in ein Pack mit Kleidung und accessories für Frankie Stein und accessories für Clawdeen Wolf. Draculauras Kleidung were also veröffentlicht in simplified form as Teil of the Killer Style I Serie. Go Monster High Team!!! *'Serie:' Go Monster High Team!!! *'Veröffentlichung:' Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *'Model-Nummer:' V7966 :Draculaura trägt the basic fearleading Outfit, mit long sleeves und pinke fishnets underneath the Kleid. Ihr Haare ist shorter, tied back into zwei buns Sweet 1600 *'Serie:' Sweet 1600 *'Veröffentlichung:' Dezember 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' W9188 *'Model-Nummer:' W9189 :Draculaura trägt ein schwarz, schulterfreies Partykleid mit ein metallic pinke Herz und Schädelette pattern. The flouncy skirt ist accentuated mit ein layer of Schleifen, frills und lace around the bottom. Sie hat ein Schleife-shaped band around ihr waist. The top ist adorned mit ein lace shawl, die hat ein schwarz batwinged Herz on es, und ein netted Herz stitched über Draculauras chest. Ihr Schuhe have pinke wedge Absätze, das sind made to look wie cake through the appearance of schwarz frosting dripping down the Seite. The Schuhe also sind decorated mit schwarz Schleifen alongside the ankle straps und batwinged Herzen on the tips. Sie hat long, pinke Ohrringe stylized to read "sweet" und "1600" und ein pinke tiara to match, das puts ihr Haare into ein groß poof. Ihr herzförmiger Schönheitsfleck sports the text "1600". :Die Puppe comes mit ein sparkly fanged lips-shaped purse, ein schwarz und pinke Geburtstagskuchen, an extra skirt, ein sargförmig invitation, ein lebensgroße schwarz Bürste, einen schwarzen Puppenständer, ein Code um aufschließen special content at the Webseite, und ein lebensgroße pinke Schlüssel to aufschließen the ''Sweet 1600'' app on iPhone oder iPod Touch. *'Serie:' Sweet 1600 *'Veröffentlichung:' Dezember 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' W9188 *'Model-Nummer:' W9189, W9190, W9191 & W9192 :Each of the main four Sweet 1600 Puppen comes mit an extra Outfit für Draculaura. :Draculaura herself comes mit ein schwarz skirt mit ein red und schwarz striped edge und Schleife. Es can be combined mit the upper Teil of Draculauras Party Kleid, die ist ein leotard, to form ein cocktail Kleid. :Clawdeen Wolf comes mit ein Kleid thematically akin to Draculauras extra skirt. The upper Teil consists of ein small layer of schwarz at chest height und mit weiße ruffles along the neckline. The sleeves sind puffed und in schwarz mit weiße ruffles at the ends. Attached to this ist ein simple skirt structure in schwarz und red stripes. :Frankie Stein comes mit ein mainly schwarz Kleid without sleeves. A pattern of weiße gems und Linien in diamond-shaped formation adorns the schwarz fabric. At chest height ist ein pinke, weiße und schwarz band mit ein weiße Schleife. :Clawd Wolf comes mit ein weiße Kleid mit short puff sleeves. The sleeves' edges sind marked mit ein small schwarz band und ein vertical crisscross pattern of schwarz Linien decorates the front of the Kleid. The look ist finalized mit ein pinke Schleife at the neckline. Das Kleid ist complemented by ein separate gift of Clawd's, die ist ein pinke necklace mit the text "Sweet 1600". *'Serie:' Sweet 1600 *'Veröffentlichung:' Dezember 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *'Model-Nummer:' X0592 :The Roadster ist ein schwarz Auto mit pinke accents, Herz imagery und batwing/cobweb decoration. Es hat pinke seats, schwarz seat belts, ein pinke steering wheel, ein pinke GPS, ein schwarz dashboard, und pinke windscreen. Small pinke tailfins sind located on the back, und on the front sind pinke herzförmig headlights und ein pinke herzförmig grille. On top ist ein pinke Fledermaus-shaped hood ornament, behind die ein pinke line stretches über the hood up into ein Herz just in front of the windscreen. :The Roadster comes without accessories. Skull Shores *'Serie:' Skull Shores *'Veröffentlichung:' January 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' W9180 *'Model-Nummer:' X3485 Draculaura trägt ein one-piece pinke und weiße striped Badeanzug mit sailor accents including ein pinke Schleife tied in the front, ein schwarz sparkly translucent wrap mit kleinen pinke Schirmen, Strandbällen und Sonnen darauf und pinken Sandalen mit anchors für the Absätze. Accessories include ein Paar of pinke anchor Ohrringe, ein pinke chain bracelet, und ein kleinen sailor hat. Die Puppe comes mit ein Glass of tomato juice mit ein weiße Schirm, ein pinke Bürste, und einer Karte der Schädelküste. Ihr Haare sind pulled back into ein high ponytail. Sarg Bean *'Serie:' Maul Session *'Veröffentlichung:' ??? *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *'Model-Nummer:' ??? :A second release of the Sarg Bean playset exclusive to Costco enthält an exclusive Draculaura Puppe. Sie trägt ein Kleid mit einer pinken Blouse, ein schwarz midesction mit three pinke straps across es und ein schwarz skirt mit pinke decorations, und ihr Schuhe sind bright pinke Absätze. Ihr Haare ist pulled into ein ponytail und kept to the Seite, und ihr Makeup ist bright pinke. Ghouls Rule *'Serie:' Ghouls Rule *'Veröffentlichung:' Juni 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' X3712 *'Model-Nummer:' X3716 :Für Halloween, Draculaura trägt ein collared Kleid mit corset styled ties across the dip of the Kragen. The Blouse ist weiße und ribbed, mit ein fishnet undershirt, das goes just under the Schultern. Ihr skirt ist made into 3 layers, one translucent und schwarz, the second ein sparkly pinke, und the third ein pale pinke. Sie also trägt pinke stockings, schwarz translucent Schuhe, ein translucent cape und groß, intricate Flügel, das fade von pinke zu schwarz. Ihr Haare ist permed und groß, mit ein only ein portion containing ihr signature pinke streaks, und ihr Makeup ist made into ein spiderweb Design. :Ihr accessories include ein Fledermaus-wie Design, ein pinke trick-oder-treat Eimer, ein small skeleton mit zwei detachable pinke Schleifen, und ein pinke Bürste und Ständer. Scarily Ever After *'Serie:' Scarily Ever After '' *'Veröffentlichung:' Juli 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' X4483 *'Model-Nummer:' X4484 :Snow Bite trägt ein ballgown mit ein green puffy Kragen, das goes around ihr Schultern und extends into the skirt where es cuts off mit ein dripping effect to reveal ein pinke skirt decorated mit several Skullete themed Äpfel, die hat another schwarz translucent layer under es. Ihr Schuhe sind schwarz Absätze decorated mit ein pinke Schleife, und the Absätze sind made to look wie Apfel stems. Sie hat eine groß weiße Schleife, decorated mit pinke Äpfel on ihr waist, und ein poison Apfel Haare clip und Ohrringe. Ihr Haare no longer contains ihr signature pinke streaks, rather the pinke being on the underside of ihr raven Haare, und ihr Makeup consists of lime green Lidschatten und dark red Lippenstift. :Ihr sole accessory ist ein purse styled to look ein poisoned Skullete Apfel, und sie comes mit ein schwarz Bürste und Ständer. Powder Room *'Serie:N/A (ToysRus Exclusive) *'''Veröffentlichung: Juli 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' N/A *'Model-Nummer:' 1092882 :Draculaura trägt ein schwarz robe decorated mit pinke bats und slippers, das resemble Count Fabulous, die ist tied at the waste by ein pinke sash. Ihr Haare ist permed, und pulled up into ein ponytail. Depending on location, die Puppe's Schleife shaped earring may be either bright pinke, oder gelb. :Ihr Powder Room enthält eine Badewanne, ein Schminktisch, eine Count Fabulous Figur, und andere Zubehör synonamous mit the Badezimmer. Dot Dead Gorgeous *Serie: Dot Dead Gorgeous (Walmart Exclusive) *Veröffentlichung Date: September 2012 *Sortiments-Nummer: N/A *Model-Nummer: ??? :An exclusive Dot Dead Gorgeous Puppe set to Walmart enthält ein Draculaura Puppe sporting ein pinke top, das stays in place thanks to ein schwarz Schleife, das raps around ihr Nacken, und ein pinke vikorianisch style short skirt patterned mit Punkte und schwarz Schleifen. Ihr Haare ist pulled back into ein ponytail, ihr ears sind adorned mit kleinen pinke Schleife shaped Ohrringe, und on ihr feet sind pinke & schwarz pumps die sind styled somewhat after bleeding Herzen. This set also enthält Abbey Bominable und Ghoulia Yelps. Roadster Re-release *'Serie:' Sweet 1600 (JCP Exclusive) *'Veröffentlichung:' September 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:'??? *'Model-Nummer:' ??? :A JC Penny's exclusive re-release of the 1600 Roadster contains an exclusive Draculaura Puppe. Sie trägt ein Kleid mit the same pattern hat ihr Sweet 1600 Kleid, aber in ein different style. The Kleid ist slimmer, und contains ein translucent fabric along the hem und along the top mit ein pinke Schleife on ihr Nacken. Ihr Haare ist flipped up, und sie contains the same glasses as ihr Gloom Beach Puppe. Classroom *'Serie:' Classroom *'Veröffentlichung:' ??? *'Sortiments-Nummer:' W2556 *'Model-Nummer:' W2559 :Draculaura trägt ein schwarz und pinke vikorianisches Kleid mit ihr Haare down und parted. :Despite being announced mit the andere ClassRaum dolls, Draculaura was not veröffentlicht mit them und to this day there ist no word on ein release. Es ist possible die Puppe hat been cancelled, aber such would not be ein confirmed fact. Logically, if die Puppe will be oder would have been veröffentlicht, es will oder would have come mit ein locker, ein little journal und ein pen, und zwei oder so Zubehör. Also included will oder would be ein lebensgroße Bürste, lebensgroße Sticker, ein Puppenständer, und ein Überlebensratgeber für das Theater.